


The Colour of Death

by madokanaegi



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, stop excluding nagisa momoe 2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokanaegi/pseuds/madokanaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa Momoe has always been a lonely child. It's probably no better now that's she's losing the only person she has left who actually makes her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Death

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i absolutely cannot stand it when people exclude nagisa momoe like holy shit. she's so important. she's literally the best pmmm character fight me. so um i guess this expands on the whole 'exclusion' thing a lil bit since even that staff are getting in on that whole thing. did i mention people should stop excluding nagisa? because people should really stop excluding nagisa.
> 
> this story really sucks actually. i'm sorry. it also ended up a lot longer than originally intended. nagisa also really knows some big words apparently.

It's no secret to anybody, that I, the little eleven year old girl named Nagisa Momoe, am a very, very lonely child.

I've never really managed to secure any of the potential friendship or happiness that I could have gotten in my short life. Dad's literally never home. Mum's sick and she won't tell me what's wrong. People at school always verbally attack me because my hair is 'the colour of death', my little twintail puffs apparently look 'silly', and my eyes are also 'freakish and unnatural'. Even the kids who _would_  actually come say hi to me have never actually been genuine about it, and always ended up abandoning me after everything anyway. For dares, or grades. It was _always_ dares or grades.

Easy come, easy go, I suppose.

I've always sat by myself at break times because of that, nibbling away at whatever cheesy snack that I'd packed that morning while my mother's still in the hospital. It's not like there's much need for me to talk to people if they're just going to bully me again and again and again. I mean, what the use? I'm just going to end up alone again, eating my cheese again, holding back my tears _again_. You know, I realised a pretty long time ago that cheese is pretty much the only positive thing I actually have in my life anymore, which is... _really_ pathetic, if you ask me. If a type of food is all I have left to go for, then what use is trying? It feels like I'm too young to be wondering what it's like to disappear forever, but hey, I don't think you can really blame me. Apparently my hair is the same colour, after all.

At least visiting my mother in the hospital felt nice for a while, at least being able to stay with her for a while. I usually hung around there for as long as I possibly could, always, always pretending that she _wasn't_ getting worse as the days went by and that she _was_ going to get better someday. It was only yesterday that she was okay, and that we were baking cheesecakes together while she taught me the names of all these other famous foreign dishes and pastries and cheeses - only yesterday, I swear to you _it must have only been yesterday_.

But in reality, the last time I was that happy was six whole months ago. And it's only today that I've finally been told by the doctors, who _have_ been fairly nice to me (although I think it was mostly just doctor's etiquette to be kind and understanding to the loved ones of patients), that it was terminal cancer. It took so much of me to hold back my tears until they left after they answered my question of what the word 'terminal' meant. At least Mum was asleep, so nobody would hear me crying.

Well, I'd hoped nobody would hear me crying, but a cat-looking thing had ended up approaching me at that moment, one I swore I'd seen before, seating itself on the hospital windowsill illuminated by the setting sun as it asked me what was up. Through my quivering voice and constant pauses, I managed to tell it of my situation, that my mother was dying and that she was all I really had left anymore. I must have looked crazy talking to a cat, but all it had done in reply was cock its head to the side, its weird ear things bouncing a tiny bit from the movement, and ask me if I wanted to do something about that. A wish, it was offering me, any wish of my deepest desire in return for turning me into a magical girl. I have no idea what it meant by 'magical girl' - sure, I've seen my share of Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure before - but that kind of stuff just _couldn't_ be real. There was _no such thing_ as magic, as much as I wanted to believe the opposite, but if there was we'd _know about it_ by now, so there was no way I could cure my mother of her deathly disease. I couldn't even ask it for a mere friend, could I?

So I went for something simple, something doable. I choked out through my tears, which had begun to calm down by now, that I wanted to share one last cheesecake with my mother before she died. Just one more time, I wanted to share that kind of happiness with her before she had to go; something possible that would make us both happy _one last time_. The immediate moment afterwards, I felt a sharp pain in my chest for a second as I finished my sentence, but I noticed the cake sitting on my mother's hospital bed sooner than I'd noticed whatever had just appeared in the center of one of my shaking, sweaty palms. In accordance to the wish that was just granted to me, she had woken up at that moment, and had also noticed the delicious pastry nestled on a cute, intricately designed little plate on her bed sheets, wrinkled slightly underneath its light weight.

I stared at the cake, noting that it had appeared  _very suddenly,_ before shaking that thought out of my head and happily announcing to her that we could share this one last cake together. The moment really hadn't lasted as long as I'd liked it to, but it was enjoyable - for the first time in so, so long, I was happy, Mum was happy, we were together and we were eating cheesecake again, just like it always should have been. Before I even realised it, I took the moment for granted, and finally stopped to see that my mother was unconscious on the bed while all that remained of the cake were a few messy, golden crumbs here and there.

It took me even longer to notice the loud, continuous beep was now sounding throughout the room.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, quickly ushering me out of it, so a single nurse was accompanying me as we waited outside her ward. It clearly didn't take them long to find out what had happened, as within mere minutes, another doctor had come out to simply tell me not to bring in outside food, before finally breaking the news to me that my mother had finally died. Completely dry of tears to sob, they escorted me outside while offering to call up a family member to pick me up, murmuring "Oh, that poor darling, losing her mother so soon" and "It was only today that it was deemed terminal today, this is happening much too fast" as I waited outside in the darkening sky. Once they were gone, I found myself leaning on a wall, keeping that strange trinket I'd acquired before against it, cupped by my hand so I didn't have to look at the damn thing. I could already feel that wretched cat staring at me in the dark, knowing all too well what it had accomplished today. It was the same colour as my hair - the colour of _death_.

"You didn't tell me that she'd die right after we finished our cake." I mumbled darkly at it.

"It's what you wished for," it replied simply, as if it was the easiest concept in the world. "You could have wished for her to get better, after all."

"You didn't say that I would be able to do that! Why didn't you tell me?!" It was hard to keep my voice quiet enough so that whoever was still within earshot wouldn't get suspicious of me, but i was so  _angry_ at this thing, this evil creature whose name I didn't even know.

"You didn't ask."

I gripped the trinket harder.

"You could join her if you'd like. Your Soul Gem is already darkening, after all."

I couldn't bear to look.

"It's very likely that it's too late for you."

The broken shards of my 'Soul Gem' were starting to painfully dig in to my hands and there was no part of me left that could care anymore.

"Another witch is born." It walked away.

Left alone for the third time that day, I slumped down, the despair far deeper than I knew and the trinket embedded into the wall, as everything finally went dark. All I would dream about from then on would be nightmares of candy, of a cheese coloured girl coming to hunt me, of her head sickeningly snapping in between my sharp teeth, of purple girl finally slaying me.

My life ended as lonely as I remembered it dragging along.

It's the same colour as my hair.

\---

\---MISSING PERSON---

_NAGISA MOMOE_

_LAST SEEN AT MITAKIHARA HOSPITAL_

_TIME OF DISAPPEARANCE UNKNOWN_


End file.
